ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Major\Minor The Animation
Major\Minor The Animation (also referred as Major\Minor or M\MA) is a Japanese-American animated web TV series based on the Visual novel of the same name by Tall Tail Studios. The story revolves around Taylor Aria & Lucy Bell, a young anthro-wolf teenager who won a contest to see & touring with his pop idol in Akihabara (along with his anthro-wolf cousin who tagged along for the ride), where a mysterious wave of murders & suicides are taking place. Upon discovering the World of Terra & acquiring The title of "The Savior", Taylor and his cousin decide to investigate the murders & suicides, in order to save both world from being destroyed & unlock the truth to one of the greatest connections with Planet Earth & Terra. Synopsis The story follows Taylor Aria, The Savior, the main character who has been called to fulfill a great destiny by the mysterious Master of the Ark. There are events happening on both Earth & its sister world, Terra, Which only Taylor's untapped powers & knowledge can bring a resolution to, with a little help from your cousin, Lucy Bell, to solve these 2 dilemmas: On Earth, Taylor Aria is the winner of the Pop Star Contest, the prize being 1 of 2 people to tour with the world-famous pop star, Klace, with the 1st stop being Japan. So Taylor & his tag along cousin, Lucy Bell, came to Japan & witness the tour taking off in style. But a string of mysterious murders called The Midnight Deaths have been occurring ever since Klace & his team arrived. Now its up to Taylor & Lucy to solve this mystery, which brings these important questions into their minds: "Who's behind these murders, & why are they doing this?" Om Terra, Lord Plair is running to become Mayor of Terra, with a political platform that's in dire contrast to the current politics of The Immortal King, Velasquez. However, King Velasquez is also putting his own plans into motion, though what those plans are, & how they affect things, no one can really say. Only that it involves Taylor, The Savior. Which brings to these important questions into Lucy's mind: "What kind of reality will Taylor create, & who will be alive to see it?" Development and Production Characters Earth * Taylor Aria (The Savior): The main protagonist of the series. He recently won a contest to go to Akihabara for the arrival of the Popstar Klace's world tour, his cousin lives there and came along for the ride. what started out as a contest to tour along side with his idol, become something more than he could bargin for. He is voiced by Steven HW Grove * Lucy Bell (Taylor's Cousin): An easygoing tomboy with a short temper and she's VP of the martial arts club and a great cook. Lucy was born and raised in Akihabara and was told by her mother to go with Taylor on his tour, unaware that her life was going to change forever. She is voiced by Allegra Clark * Acheron: The new head of security for Klace's World Tour, & the new bodyguard for Singe after the last one fled since Klace's death. Acheron is not only a shrewd & professional, he's also calm & collected, but he's still amicable if one gets to know him. Therefore, he's determined to do his best to protect the staff of the tour against the Midnight Death that have been ravaging Japan. He is voiced by Lucien Dodge * Dazz: One of the members of Klace's tour group. She takes the role of the joyful backup singer, even since she signed on to Klace's World Tour, with just as much energy & talent as Klace himself. But after Klace's murder, she's reluctantly thrust into the spotlight by Singe. She is voiced by Amanda Lee * Éclair: The host & head owner of Café Chat, a world-famous Maid Café in Akibahara, Japan. She's Bright, energetic, cheerful & passion, it's easy to see why her café has earned its spot. Though the café has faced financial troubles in the past, she's managed to make a comeback, with the restaurant becoming one of the most popular ones in Akibahara. She also seems to have some sort of connection with Rook. She is voiced by Brittany Lauda * Fukumoto: A news reporter one day and a paparazzi the next, Fukumoto is quick on his heels to get in on the live scene, & he's ever-ready to follow any leads to any exciting news stories happening around Japan. Now, he'll get his chance for even more hot scoops with the Midnight Deaths & the arrival of Klace's World Tour. He's employed by a major news studio in Akibahara. He is voiced by Jean-Luc Dillion Crawford * Inumi: Klace's adapted younger bother who tends to be a little shy towards others & to himself. While he doesn't seem to perform any specific roles with Klace's World Tour, he nonetheless tags along anyway to support his foster older brother. He is voiced by Sabrina Pitre * Jade: Singe's Full-time secretary slash part-time limo chauffer, She's always eager & willing to help out Klace's World Tour in any way she can. Tends to be inquisitive, & often partakes in thought experiments concerning alternate realities. She is voiced by Ali Hillis * Kila: Taylor's fellow contest winner of the Popstar Contest, who he initially met as a stranger on the train to Akibahara, completely unaware of who he really was. Excited for this trip, the squirrel is a fan of all things Japanese, & especially idolizes Klace. However, an unforeseen event seems to change this love into an odd resentment. He's nice, but tends to contradict himself at times. He is voiced by Eddie Regula * Klace: The world-famous pop idol himself, who's the lead singer of his band group & launching his new world that's debuting in Japan. Despite being so world-famous, Klace is still rather down-to-earth, & has a compassionate heart & a good head. He tends to be impulsive, something his manager, Singe, tends to dislike. He is voiced by Kyle Lambert * Maxine: A mysterious canine woman & head of one of the leading purveyors of various security & military tools & weapons, who often bumps into Taylor before she disappears & reappears just as quickly as she came seemingly at will. She's a charming character that belies her cunning side. She is voiced by Amber Lee Connors * Rocker: Another one of the members of Klace's tour group who's 1 of the 2 main guitarts. He strongly believe in the idea of the afterlife, & is steeped in Japanese mythology. He is voiced by Jason Glenewinkel * Rook: An assistant to Singe and Taylor's guide for most of his trip to Akibahara. He handles a good chunk of the technical side of things for Klace's tour, who tends to come off as blunt & rude, with a side of reclusiveness & social awkwardness. He spends a bit too much time looking at his personal device & is never seen without his trusty tablet, making him come off as rather aloof & always appears to be chatting with someone on it. He is voiced by Mack Rook Sauder * Shock: One of the rudest members of Klace's tour group who's the master of the guitar. He often takes the role of the other lead guitarist in Klace's music. While he's got quite the rude attitude, he's also got a charitable side as well, & it's rumored that he has a good singing voice. He is voiced by Colin Cameron * Singe: The head expert musical act manager of Klace's tour group that's been in showbiz in years. He does what he can to deal with the challenges his job constantly throws at him, giving him a quick, adaptable wit. He cares deeply for his staff, but often butts head with the impulsive Klace. He is voiced by Billy Kametz Terra * Caylen (Immigrant Slave): Riley's adviser slash former mercenary. He's a seemingly normal Terrarian citizen seeking to expose the supposed greed & corruption of the Terriran Noble, Lord Plair. He's tougher than he looks. He is voiced by Malzaheart Bretherton * Dusk: King Velazquez's chancellor & he's one of the royal servants of Terra's king, the Immortal King Velasquez, & perhaps one of his most loyal & trustworthy servants. He is voiced by Ryan Rink * Endymion (The Noble Assassin): 1 of the 2 only members & leader of Terra's Assassin's Guild. Together with his understudy, Konrad, they attempt to undermine the workings of Lord Plair, on orders of King Velasquez. They're also charged with safeguarding The Savior when they arrive to Terra. He is voiced by William Rabenold * Kabu (Son of Plair) : A friend of Caylen's & one of Lord Plair's loyal servants & personal adviser, whom Plair even sees as his own son at times. For reasons unknown, this otherwise gentle soul turns against his master & joins forces with Endymion. He is voiced by Ruffus Carlson * Konrad (The Cocky Assassin): Another 1 of the 2 only members & Endymion's only apprentice of the assassin's guild who was also hired along with him by the king. He tends to be a little cautious about things & a bit of a fortune seeker, but a loyal comrade nonetheless. He is voiced by Kaine Orren * Laito (Entertainer): A Top-hat magician & a professional fortune teller who lives in Tera. This Entertainer always seems to appear at massive Terrarian gatherings & parties. Perhaps Taylor & Lucy will get good fortune should their paths ever cross? He is voiced by Ruben Gosali Lie * PB (The Big Brother): A somewhat rude & rather feisty rabbit who operates The Wayfarer's Inn & Tavern, one of the main Inns & Taverns in Terra, with his little brother, Phidget. When they were younger, their mother mysteriously disappeared. on top of that, no one quite know what "PB" stands for, but he insists that PB is his actual name. But Konrad doesn't give up on trying to find out his real name or what PB stands for, though. However, no matter how many times he tries to figure it out, it seems to stand for reason that he'll never tell Konrad or anyone else of that matter, his real name or what PB stands for. He is voiced by Nikki Machiovelli * Phidget (The Little Brother): The Co-Owner of Wayfarer's Inn & Tavern. He's the more gentle brother of the feisty PB. He does what can to help keep the inn & tavern running smoothly. He eagerly awaits the return of his mother, even though it's been years since her disappearance. But he knows that one day she'll come walking through the doors of the Inn & Tavern, hopefully. He is voiced by Maxey Whitehead * Plair (Father of Kabu): A wealthy noble politician who's currently running to be Terra's Mayor - an office one step lower from the king. He believes that Terra's endless sense of charity has led to the current food shortage, & as a result immigration needs to be controlled - or even closed. But does he really care about Terra, or is he looking to preserve his greed? His first appearance makes him out to be very self-centric, being against immigration to Terra due to dwindling resources while other characters accuse him of hoarding said resources. However, it's all just him being manipulated by Riley. He is voiced by Joshua Plair * Righty (The Right Hand Man): A former Assassin slash mercenary. He's a strong, but caring, sells any swords who finds comfort being on the right side of things. Recently, he's had suspicions that King Velasquez might be hiding something from the people of Terra, & he's prepared to do whatever he can to discover the truth. He is voiced by Erik Concha Jr. * Riley (The Manipulative Bastard): A corrupted politician slash town mayor candidate of Tera. He's the Lord Plair's loyal right-hand man who does whatever he can to see the success of his Lord. He's a rather deceptively persuasive fellow. He is voiced by Josh Sper * Samantha (The Volatile Vixen): A mercenary hired by Righty to get intel on the king, she prefers the name Sam over Samantha. This buxom vixen joins forces in assisting the mercenary bear with investigating King Velasquez - though she's really just in it for the pay & whatever other valuables she can find. She has one of the larger breasts and skimpier clothes of the female cast, and is also the first character who Taylor firsthand sees murder someone. He is voiced by Veronica Taylor * Trish: A Wayfarer Barmaid at the inn & tavern slash King Velasquez's employee. The ever cheerful horse spends her days working as a bartender over in The Wayfarer's Inn & Tavern. She's always eager & ready to serve her guests with a smile. Now if she could only stop being so clumsy... She is voiced by Tia Ballard * King Velazquez (The Immortal King): The emperor of Terra, he was given that title as time seems to move much slower for him. The "Immortal King of Terra", called so as time moves slow for him on Terra, gifting him with incredibly long, seemingly immortal life. An intelligent leader who seems to be trying to steer Terra into a new age. But can never hide the truth for too long from his people, however. He is voiced by Joseph Voskamp Other Characters * Reiyo (The Enigma): The mysterious master of The Ark, a world-between-worlds, who possesses powers over space & time, & lends these powers out to those he deems worthy. He's stuck in The Ark, at least until somebody takes his place. While this means that he can observe what's going on on both Earth & Terra, he can only leave The Ark for brief moments of time. Reiyo laments that it's his prison. He seems to genuinely care for Taylor while guiding him towards a grand destiny - but can he be trusted? He is voiced by Blake Swift * Nagi: He's more calculated and prepared for every possible contingency, he was initially trying to convince Taylor that Velazquez is in the wrong and that Taylor shouldn't follow him. He's rumored to possess immeasurable power that they wield with terrifying proficiency. He & his sister are the Harbingers of death wherever they go. He is voiced by Maurice LaMarche * Nemi: She's more impulsive than her brother, destroying The Wayfarer's Tavern and being the first to kill Velazquez. She's rumored to possess immeasurable power that they wield with terrifying proficiency. She & her brother are the Harbingers of death wherever they go. He is voiced by Tasia Valenza Season 1 (2026-2027) Episodes 1-10 Taylor Aria & Lucy Bell are both 16 years old, the action takes place in 2026. Synopsis '' ''Episodes Season 2 (2028-2029) Episodes 11-20 the action takes place in the convention center after 5 hours have passed. Synopsis Episodes Voice cast *Steven HW Grove as Taylor Aria *Allegra Clark as Lucy Bell *Lucien Dodge as Acheron *Amanda Lee as Dazz *Brittany Lauda as Eclair *Jean-Luc Dillion Crawford as Fukumoto *Sabrina Pitre as Inumi *Ali Hillis as Jade *Eddie Regula as Kila *Kyle Lambert as Klace *Amber Lee Connors as Maxine *Jason Glenewinkel as Rocker *Mack Rook Sauder as Rook *Colin Cameron as Shock *Billy Kametz as Singe *Malzaheart Bretherton as Caylen *Ryan Rink as Dusk *William Rabenold as Endymion *Ruffus Carlson as Kabu *Kaine Orren as Konrad *Ruben Gosali Lie as Laito *Nikki Machiovelli as PB *Maxey Whitehead as Phidget *Erik Concha Jr. as Righty *Josh Sper as Riley *Veronica Taylor as Samantha *Tia Ballard as Trish *Joseph Voskamp as King Velazquez *Blake Swift as Reiyo *Maurice LaMarche as Nagi *Tasia Valenza as Nemi Additional Voices Reception Critical response Ratings Notes and Trivia